Todd Haberkorn
|birthplace = Arlington, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director |areas_active = Dallas Los Angeles |active = 1994-present |status = Active |agent = The Horne Agency |website = Todd Haberkorn }}Todd Michael Haberkorn (born August 16, 1982) is an American voice actor and director, whose done work for FUNimation Entertainment and Bang Zoom! Entertainment. He's best known for voicing: Allen Walker in D.Gray-Man, Hikaru Hitachiin in Ouran High School Host Club, Italy in Hetalia: Axis Powers, Keroro in Sgt. Frog, Ling Yao in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Kimihiro Watanuki in xxxHOLiC, Death the Kid in Soul Eater, Natsu Dragneel in Fairy Tail, Tsukune Aono in Rosario + Vampire, and Ceylan Jones in Tenkai Knights. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''3%'' (2016-present) - Additional Voices *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Driss Ayoub *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Francisco Gómez, Additional Voices *''Money Heist'' (2017-present) - Sergio Marquina/Professor (Spliced Bread Dub) *''Dark'' (2017-present) - H.G. Tnnahus, The Clockmaker (2019) *''1983'' (2018) - Uncle *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Fabioli (ep. 9), Male Forensics (ep. 12) *''Samantha!'' (2018-present) - Leon *''The Mechanism'' (2018-present) - China *''Always a Witch'' (2019-present) - León *''The Bonfire of Destiny'' (2019) - Additional Voices *''Osmosis'' (2019-present) - Lucas Apert *''Tijuana'' (2019) - Additional Voices *''Undercover'' (2019) - Additional Voices *''Omniscient'' (2020) - Additional Voices Miniseries *''Warrior'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Wolf'' (2018) - Turan Kara Films *''On My Skin'' (2018) - Stefano Cucchi *''Illang: The Wolf Brigade'' (2018) - Giseok Lee Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Wakfu'' (2008-2017) - Older Adamaï *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Mr. Kubdel, Xavier Ramier, Wang Cheng (ep. 21), Art Teacher (ep. 41) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - The Flamer (Shiizou Atsukuru) (FUNimation Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Jadeite, Male Teacher (ep. 2), Recording Staff Member (ep. 6) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Vampir (ep. 47), Shinozaki (ep. 49), Doorman (ep. 50), Jadeite (flashback; ep. 89) (Viz Dub) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Keisuke Takahashi (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Siam, Kohza, Nero (FUNimation Dub) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Additional Voices *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Frit Morris (eps. 3-4) *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Ren Ichimoku *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Nagi (ep. 6) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Kimihiro Watanuki (ep. 2) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Haruo Nijima *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Hikaru Hitachiin *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Kimihiro Watanuki *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Dodai, Kinoto, Kurenai's Father, Saiken, Watase, Young Ganamaru, Young Might Guy, Young Zetsu, Yudachi, Animal Patch's Former Body (ep. 127), Bird-Masked ANBU (ep. 160), Mawashi Dokuraku (ep. 160), Leaf Ninja A (ep. 161), Better A (ep. 170), Leaf Ninja Attacker A (ep. 172), Man's Voice (ep. 173), Rogue Ninja in Novel (ep. 174), Crowd Member #2 (ep. 181), Katazu (ep. 181), Korobi (ep. 182), Villager #1 (ep. 187), Noble Cat (ep. 189), Stone Ninja (ep. 190), Bando (ep. 224), Ghost Ship Crew B (ep. 225), Gataro's Subordinate (ep. 226), Suika (ep. 236), Child (ep. 238), Academy Student (ep. 246), Cloud Ninja (ep. 246), Atsui (ep. 269), Communications Team Ninja (ep. 280), F (ep. 296), Komushi (ep. 319), Kid (ep. 327), Headquarters Ninja (ep. 330), Hinoe (ep. 356), Guy's Team Member (ep. 357), Inabi Uchiha (ep. 358), Kakashi's Student (ep. 360), Shinbu (ep. 417), Senior Statesman (ep. 460), Father (ep. 483) *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Aleister Chamber, Newspaper Crier (ep. 3) *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Tsukune Aono *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Tsukune Aono *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Death the Kid *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Android 19 *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragion *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Ling Yao *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Aleister Chamber *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Rozenmann *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Puppetmon, Sethmon, Metalmamemon (ep. 20), Daigo Aonuma (ep. 43) *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Plumber (ep. 1A), Yokoyama (ep. 5B), Male Student C (ep. 6) *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Cheren (ep. 111) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Alba Cocodoro *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Aru Akise *''Gosick'' (2011) - Wong Kai (ep. 13) *''Rio: Rainbow Gate!'' (2011) - Clark *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Takimaru *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Teenager (ep. 1), Bully A (ep. 6), Courier Trooper (ep. 12) *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Pop *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *''Sword Art Online'' (2012) - Nobuyuki Sugo / Oberon *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Marlo Freudenberg *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - Tobi, Territory Crasher (ep. 1), Roy (ep. 11) *''Free! Iwatobi Swim Club'' (2013) - Haruka Nanase *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Shirō Iori, Driver (ep. 4), Ryōsuke Todoroki (ep. 8), Taro Genbu (ep. 13) *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Tierno *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (2013-2014) - Leva, Yūzou Hishikawa, Student Council Member *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2014) - Ceylan Jones/Tributon *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Nok (ep. 166), Additional Voices *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Norio Kunato, Pilot (ep. 12) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Jadeite *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Marlo Freudenberg *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Jaco (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Lippini Brothers (ep. 6), Punk (ep. 7), Dale Franky (ep. 9), Ricky (ep. 16), Pietro Panini (ep. 23) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Charanko, Drive Knight, Surfer Guy (ep. 8), Pudgy Guy (ep. 9), Charanko (ep. 10), Crew Member (ep. 11), Lightning Genji (ep. 17), Male Citizens (ep. 18) *''Yamada-kun & the Seven Witches'' (2015) - Toranosuke Miyamura *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Yū Tosaki *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Edgar Allen Poe *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Tom Borden *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Male Student A (ep. 2) *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Additional Voices *''Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-'' (2016-present) - Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti, Unit Leader B (ep. 20) *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Lindel *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Salim Hapshass *''Children of the Whales'' (2017) - Ouni, Nashiji *''ID-0'' (2017) - Ido *''Aggretsuko'' (2018-present) - Komiya, Additional Voices *''B: The Beginning'' (2018) - Quinn, Jonathan, Police Officer (ep. 5) *''Baki'' (2018) - Ryo, Student Boy (ep. 7) *''Ingress: The Animation'' (2018) - Zion Kunikida *''Last Hope'' (2018) - Sieg, Additional Voices *''Lost Song'' (2018) - Rudo Bernstein IV *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Goon (eps. 1-2), Goskino Owner (ep. 3), Fan (ep. 4) *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Popuko (ep. 6b) *''Levius'' (2019) - Bill Weinberg Anime Shorts *''Sushi Ninja'' (2014) - Maguro OVAs & Specials *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2006-2012) - Wild Geese, Tom Berenger (ep. 5), Vatican Officer (ep. 8), Additional Voices *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Hypnos, Bat Wimber, Young Cancer Manigoldo *''Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicles'' (2009) - Kimihiro Watanuki *''Lupin the 3rd: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid'' (2011) - Himura *''Aggretsuko: We Wish You a Metal Christmas'' (2018) - Komiya, Additional Voices Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Chen, Tartini, Mike, Additional Voices *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - Papy *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Jack the Ripper *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom'' (2005) - Royal Guard B, Soldier B *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Kohza *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Takashi Sakuma *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) - Milque *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Jaco *''Gantz:O'' (2016) - Yoshikazu Suzuki *''In This Corner of the World'' (2016) - Shuzaku Hojo *''Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: December Sky'' (2016) - Layton *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Aleister Chamber *''Blame!'' (2017) - Male Villager D *''The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky'' (2018) - Bellion Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Android 19, Jaco *''Judgment'' (2018) - Ishimatsu *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Metodey Voice Director *1983 *Attack on Titan: Junior High *Élite *Fairy Tail (ep. 79) *Glitter Force Doki Doki *Levius *Marseille (eps. 9-16) *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas *Suburra: Blood on Rome *Tijuana Writer *Levius *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas External Links *Todd Haberkorn at the Internet Movie Database *Todd Haberkorn at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA